


You said that stranger things have happened

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lime, Original Universe, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"E ti pregherei di non fare ulteriori allusioni di qualunque natura," aggiunge, portando la mano all'elsa del coltello da caccia che porta alla cintura, "o potrei sfidarti a duello."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Il sorriso di Kaja si fa, se possibile, più largo, mentre accarezza il fodero vuoto appeso alla <em>sua</em> cintura. "Potresti perdere."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	You said that stranger things have happened

**Author's Note:**

> Lady Ruby, Lady Bluebell e gli altri personaggi fanno parte del metaverso "COW-T: Clash of the Writing Titans", edizione 2016, e sono in massima parte opera di **lisachan**.

"Perché proprio quel giorno?" 

"Scusa?" 

Kaja sbuffa, impaziente. "Non è una ricorrenza su Titania, e non mi sembra che lo sia in qualche altra Landa di mia conoscenza." 

"Sulla mia sì. È il giorno di San Valentino. Si commemora un qualche tizio che è stato torturato e poi ucciso." 

"Ah già, dimenticavo che le vostre festività sono basate tutte su qualche morto di morte violenta." Ruby le scocca un'occhiataccia, ma ha il buonsenso di tacere. "In ogni caso, sarà a metà della settimana, non potresti aspettare due giorni? Avresti due intere giornate da dedicare a questa... cosa." 

"Questa _cosa_ , come la chiami tu, non è niente per cui tu debba provare tanta esitazione. Ci tengo a passare quella giornata con Lady Bluebell. Probabilmente è l'unico giorno all'anno in cui è ben attenta a non farsi ammazzare da nessuno." 

Kaja annuisce debolmente, poi sorride. "E non c'è nessun motivo per tenere nascosta la vostra--" 

" _Ci. Tengo. A. Passare. Quella. Giornata. Con. Lady. Bluebell._ " Se solo ne fosse in grado, Ruby emetterebbe fuoco dalle narici, proprio come uno dei draghi ricoverati nel Serraglio. "E ti pregherei di non fare ulteriori allusioni di qualunque natura," aggiunge, portando la mano all'elsa del coltello da caccia che porta alla cintura, "o potrei sfidarti a duello." 

Il sorriso di Kaja si fa, se possibile, più largo, mentre accarezza il fodero vuoto appeso alla _sua_ cintura. "Potresti perdere." 

* 

"Oh, buongiorno, Lady Bluebell. Non avevo previsto che sarebbe passata dal mio ufficio, questa mattina." 

"... Non siamo in ufficio, Preside," commenta quest'ultima, un istante prima di rendersi conto di aver parlato, per quanto a bassa voce, e non soltanto pensato quella frase. Il sorriso soave della Preside resta congelato per un attimo, sembra attenuarsi, poi risplende di nuovo con la forza della più luminosa delle lune di Titania. "Ha ricevuto il mio messaggio della scorsa settimana?" si costringe a dire Bluebell, per ricordarle che no, non è esattamente casuale il loro incontro. 

"Ma naturalmente sì, ma sì, mia cara. Aiutami a ricordare per cosa avevi chiesto un appuntamento nel mio ufficio," dice, roteando con tanta velocità il cucchiaino nella tazza dal far colare gocce di tè ovunque, e poi perdendosi nell'osservare l'esatta disposizione di quelle gocce per cavarne chissà quale previsione di geomanzia. 

"Le chiedevo la giornata libera per questo--" 

"Ah, sì, ora ricordo... in effetti, proprio questa mattina le foglie volevano darmi una risposta affermativa. Gradisci una previsione su come andrà il vostro pomeriggio insieme, cara?" Dicendo questo, agita davanti a Bluebell la tazza con le foglie ancora umide. 

"Signora Preside, andrà come è andata le altre volte che abbiamo passato questa giornata insieme. Non c'è niente di sorprendente nel trascorrere un pomeriggio in armonia con la natura." Bluebell si congratula con se stessa nell'aver tenuto un comportamento distaccato. (Cosa potrebbe mai accadere di sorprendente, d'altronde? R è solo l'essere vivente che la comprende meglio in tutta Titania e probabilmente nell'intero Poliverso.) Questo, almeno, fino a quando la Preside non ritira a sé la sua tazza e la fa ruotare abilmente con un movimento del polso, prima di rovesciarla sul tavolino. 

"Ah, Lady Bluebell. Potrò anche non essere attenta al presente, ma ciò non significa che la mia Vista sia perennemente rivolta al futuro," sentenzia la Preside, e le guance di Bluebell si fanno rosee come convolvoli. 

* 

Ruby riallaccia il coltello da caccia al cinturone, stizzita. "Non ho tutta la giornata libera per queste sciocchezze," sbuffa, cercando di riprendere fiato rapidamente. Qualche decina di passi di fronte a lei, Kaja è appoggiata all'elsa della spada bastarda, che ha conficcato nel terreno, ed esibisce un'aria stanca ma divertita. 

"Sei tu che hai voluto sfidarmi a duello, Ruby. Mio padre mi ha insegnato molto, ed è stato uno dei migliori spadaccini della sua Landa." 

_E con tutti i tipi di spade_ , commenta malevola Ruby, ma solo nella sua testa. "Devo andare. Non mi resta molto tempo prima del tramonto, e ho ancora un mucchio di cose da fare." 

Kaja si piega ancora un po' sulla spada. "Ti serve una mano?" Ruby alza una mano senza girarsi, ma Kaja insiste, "sono seria," così si ferma e pondera su quell'offerta per qualche istante. 

"Vorrei fare qualcosa di speciale per Bells," ammette, in un sussurro sottile eppure perfettamente udibile da Kaja e da lei soltanto - il loro duello ha attirato molto pubblico, ma la sua fine e l'idea della cena imminente hanno allontanato in fretta gli studenti. "Non sono mai stata il tipo molto fantasioso." 

"Si dà il caso che mi abbiano insegnato come far felice una ragazza." 

"Tiro a indovinare: è stata tua madre?" commenta sarcastica Ruby. Kaja non se la prende troppo. 

"No, zio Dour, l'amante dei miei," ribatte con candore, prima di estrarre la spada dal terreno e rinfoderarla. "Vi divertirete, Ruby." 

* 

Ruby osserva il bocciolo di convolvolo nella sfera per molti minuti, guardando i suoi petali muoversi e accartocciarsi e cambiare colore in tutte le sfumature del rosso e del rosa sotto i suoi occhi. Quando riesce a staccare lo sguardo dal fiore, è solo per appuntarlo sul sorriso di Bluebell, felice per la felicità dell'amica - e per il sapore dolce che ancora insiste sulla propria lingua. "Diventi ogni giorno più brava, Bells," dice semplicemente Ruby, "e io divento ogni giorno più grata. Ho fiori e rarità vegetali che nessuno nel Poliverso possiede." 

"E io ho gustato il cioccolato più buono della mia esistenza," risponde Bluebell, con altrettanta pacatezza, "e il vino, e il suono della cetra incantata," ( _Grazie Kaja_ , pensa Ruby tra sé), "e i funghi che solo tu riesci a scovare meglio di me in questa foresta." 

"Non è strano?" commenta Ruby. "Abbiamo solo questo giorno in un anno, per essere da sole e insieme." 

L'espressione di Bluebell si fa più seria: il labbro si imbroncia, gli occhi si velano di nebbia, i boccioli di camelia tra i suoi capelli sembrano afflosciarsi. "A me sembra di far fatica ad aspettare tanto a lungo, come i semi durante il lungo inverno." 

"Vorrei fare una cosa." 

Bluebell annuisce. Ruby si avvicina al suo viso, e la bacia: le labbra di Bluebell sanno di acqua ghiacciata e purissima, le sembra di contaminare una sorgente nascosta nei boschi anche soltanto con la propria presenza. Poi con la propria lingua tocca la sua, e avverte il sapore del miele grezzo che stilla da un favo, dolce e pungente insieme. Le guance di Bluebell scottano sotto le sue dita. Ruby potrebbe piangere, _perché non l'ho fatto prima?_ , ma si trattiene, perché sono le lacrime di Bluebell a sgorgare per prime, così si ritrae. 

"Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?" mormora, l'ansia che le distorce la nota grave nella sua gola, ma Bluebell scuote la testa, e gli occhi di Ruby annaspano e quasi annegano in un'onda infinita di ricci rossi, adesso che il ramo di camelia che li teneva fermi si è spezzato. Poi, quegli stessi occhi si allargano nel vedere al di là di quei capelli: intorno a loro la natura sembra esplosa in tutta la sua potenza, con fiori e felci che crescono ovunque e senza criterio, nascondendo le rocce, ricoprendo le chiazze nude di terreno, alternando colori e varietà di ogni stagione e latitudine. 

Ruby tocca una spalla di Bluebell, disfacendo il sottile laccio che le tiene fermo l'abito. "Devo confessarti una cosa, Bells." 

"Di' pure," sussurra Bluebell, il fiato trattenuto a stento mentre Ruby slaccia ogni chiusura fino a lasciarla nuda, una dea su un tappeto di fiori. 

"Sono terrorizzata." Bluebell sgrana gli occhi - Ruby che ha paura di qualcosa la sciocca molto più di qualsiasi cosa stia per succedere - ma l'altra sorride, e c'è qualcosa di meraviglioso in quel sorriso al punto da permetterle di far sbocciare fiori di colori mai visti, di grandezze che non hanno eguali, e di varietà che non esistevano più, o che non sarebbero esistiti prima di mille anni. 

"Di cosa hai paura, R?" mormora, mentre Ruby la fa distendere sulla schiena, sul punto più folto del tappeto erboso. 

"Che la natura mi faccia a pezzi entro la prossima ora," risponde, un po' nervosa mentre lascia il suo primo bacio sul ventre candido di Bluebell, e poi sull'inguine liscio, e poi nel punto più intimo della donna, il cui sospiro è così profondo e potente da riecheggiare nell'intera foresta. I successivi sono coperti dal cinguettio di frotte di uccelli, richiamati dalla natura che diventa più rigogliosa e intenzionata a reclamare ogni cosa per sé a mano a mano che Ruby dischiude con la propria lingua le pieghe di Bluebell, godendo del suo sapore almeno quanto lei gode di quel tocco umido. Bluebell è scossa da brividi mentre avverte il piacere che si avvicina al culmine, e un unico grido sovrasta il suono dei volatili, che scappano via, un po' spaventati: afferra steli d'erba e gambi di margherite, aggrappandosi ad essi come se non avesse altra scelta, prima di rilassarsi e trovare gli occhi di Ruby di fronte ai propri, vicini al punto da poter distinguere tutte le sfumature di rossiccio, di nero e di marrone nelle sue iridi, fiamme danzanti che covano sotto la cenere calda. 

"Be', è stata un'attesa drammatica, ma la terra non mi ha inghiottito," commenta leggera; Bluebell ride, ride deliziata, e stringe Ruby a sé in un abbraccio dolcissimo.


End file.
